


Outlander Ficlets

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Other, tumblr ficlet challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: This past week I posted several ficlet challenges on my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr and asked people to submit one of the many quotes in the list to be incorporated into a ficlet. I hope you enjoy them!





	1. “You smell like a wet dog.”

Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp stood at the front of the church looking panicked. It was her wedding day, planned down to the last detail, and her groom was late. She looked to the equally distressed vicar with a shaky smile.

“His godfather said there was a family emergency he had to attend to at the last minute.” she whispered. “He’ll be here soon, I promise.”

The vicar nodded as he looked to his wristwatch then back to Claire. “I sincerely hope so.” he replied.

A mere one hundred and twenty seconds later a waterlogged and disheveled Jamie came running up the aisle making such a ruckus a few candles fell from their tapers. His godfather, a few steps behind, grabbed them and returned them to their place in one quick move.

The bride blinked a few times as her groom settled into place and took her hand. He grinned widely as she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll tell you a good story at the reception, mo nighean donn.”

Young Ian, their ringbearer, wrinkled his nose. “You smell like wet dog!”


	2. "I need a place to stay."

Professor Frank Randall stood on a doorstep in the pouring rain with an expression that matched the weather. An intelligent man by academic standards but emotionally? Not so much. He had found out the hard way that when you're currently in a relationship with someone they most assuredly do not want to be compared to your last one. Ever. 

It had been about ten years since he had seen Claire at their divorce decree signing, also in a torrential downpour. Four years later he had wound up at Fraser and Malcolm Publishing house with a manuscript on the Uprising he had hoped to sell, in a snowstorm. Jamie had been courteous enough but had declined until Frank had gone through a dozen rewrites. Of course, the Scot was unabashedly correct and the book was a massive success. 

He wasn't good at long term, not by a long shot. Putting his foot in his mouth, however, he was far too good at. This time, he had merely suggested she wear less brash makeup like his ex-wife and he found himself locked out of their flat with his belongings in a pile on the front lawn. Which leads us to why the professor was at the front door of Claire Fraser.

He pushed the doorbell and, as luck would have it, she opened the door.

“What now, Frank?” she queried.

“I need a place to stay.”


	3. "You're bleeding all over my carpet"

Fergus Fraser knew he was the underdog but when the group of drunk uni boys insulted Marsali, he had to defend her honor. 

It had started out as an amazing Friday night with kisses by the fireplace, dinner at their favorite Spanish tapas place, followed up by drinks at their local. He had wanted it to be special because of the ring sitting in a blue box that had taken months to save for. She looked so beautiful just talking about her day at work when one of them had walked up to their booth and propositioned her. 

Fergus immediately stood, telling the boy he needed to go back to his table as she was with him. Of course, after so much alcohol and not enough food to soak it up, the boy was running on pure adrenaline. A few of the others saw the disagreement and insulted Marsali for being with a Scottish man and not them. 

Who knows how the scuffle even started? All Marsali knew was that the man she loved was proposing to her with a black eye, broken nose, and the most amazing smile on his face.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She nodded as she covered her grin with her hand. “Yes! But now we need to get you to A & E. You’re bleeding all over my carpet!”


	4. "Welcome back. Now f*cking help me!"

Murtagh and Suzette had enjoyed the most relaxing boat cruise away from the pub, ever. Usually they felt guilty for leaving Jamie, Claire, and the bairns to run things without any help but after opening a second and third location, they definitely needed a holiday. 

It had been ten days of warm, sunny weather with three amazing meals a day. The whole experience was so luxurious that Suzette was shocked how much her husband had enjoyed it. He had gotten facials, massages, and even had his beard trimmed like a gentleman. He had also made her swear that no one would ever know, lest they know he was a marshmallow for self-care.

The taxi ride back home seemed overly quick and when they finally arrived at their flat, they discovered why. Their local football club had won the championship and everyone had gone out to celebrate. The suntanned pair had to muscle their way in the mobbed pub to see Claire and Jamie behind the bar, serving punters like mad. 

Claire nodded to the pair then motioned for them to come closer.

“Welcome back!” she yelled over the hubbub. “Now fucking help me!”


	5. "How drunk was I?"

Ian Murray was convinced he was nursing the world’s worst hangover since the invention of stag nights. He couldn't remember what he had been drinking to get him to this point, nor anything from the last twenty four hours, if he was honest. Well, he did remember Jamie with a coconut brassiere and a Viking helmet at one point. For some reason he had flashes of himself winning a pie eating contest as well but wasn't sure as to the validity of that memory. 

“How drunk was I?” he murmured.

Jenny Fraser loudly set a large mug of coffee in front of him and a piled high streaky bacon sandwich. He gagged loudly when the combined smells reached his nose.

“Get this in you, ya daftie.” 

It took a while, but he did what he was told. As the warm food and drink hit his system most of his body began feeling more human, except for his right leg. For some reason it felt extra heavy and oddly twisted.

She patted his head with a smirk on her face,“I haven't a clue how it got there, so don't bother to ask.” 

He looked under the table and then back to her several times, his face getting more animated with ear passing second.

For so mysterious reason there was a milking can wedged on his leg like a boot. He flapped his arms a few times as Jenny’s giggles became a roar.

“Hold still. It'll only take a mo’ and we'll return this to the barn.”


	6. "Stay awake!"

Brianna Fraser sat in the passenger seat of her family’s car, jetting down the motorway. Her brother Fergus had the most intensely distressed face she had ever seen and he was the one driving far too fast. 

“Slow down, Fergus!” she pleaded. “We’re going to get in a wreck. Please!”

He looked over at her bloody, bruised face with a look he borrowed from their mother’s arsenal. He pursed his lips, turned his head quickly to her, then back, and gesticulated towards her. 

“You already look like you got hit by a truck because you DID!” he barked. “You took your eyes off Germain and Joan and they crawled into that truck, WITH THE DOG, mind you. And somehow they started it and put it into drive, Brianna! I’m torn between being a very proud father and a very angry brother at the moment.”

Brianna put the bloodied towel over her head and groaned. She sighed even more loudly as she leaned on the car window.

“Stay awake, Bree! Mam said you might have ben concussed and you cannot fall asleep!”

She slowly took the towel off her head to shoot him a look. She stuck her tongue out and sat back in her chair as they pulled into A & E.

“So does this mean you won’t ask me to babysit again?”


	7. "Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?"

Brianna sat on their bed in the darkness, trying to think of rational pros and cons, mentally making a list in her head. Her eyes darted back and forth between the positive pregnancy test in one hand and the Ph.D. application in the other. Both were goals they were working towards so why did it feel like she couldn't have both?

Roger sat down next to her and pulled her close. They sat there quietly for a few minutes until he spoke, almost in a whisper.

“Your thesis got accepted because you are an amazing historian and archeologist, love. You're the youngest in the program because you have set the bar so high for yourself. You deserve this so much.”

She sniffled as she mumbled into his chest. “I want our baby, too. We waited so long to have children because of our focus on our education. We're in a great place financially now with your book and my speaking engagements.”

He gently kissed the top of her head and joined his had with hers. He placed in on her midsection, stroking back and forth between her hips.

“Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?”

She nodded, then turned her head to look at him. “We can do both, right? With Mam and Da to help?”

“I know we can!” he said with a wink.


	8. "Well, that's tragic!"

Jamie and Claire had spent the day baking. Baking it not what they wanted to do but they did it. Why? Because Jamie’s sister was hosting a tea for the ladies of Broch Morda to celebrate Lammas and the first grain of the harvest. Since she was the Laird’s wife, Claire was in charge of supplying the food. 

The first few batches of bannocks had gone quite quickly but now they were assembling the cakes, pies and wee sandwiches. Unfortunately, Jamie was losing his concentration for the task, instead focusing on his wife’s arse. 

He lazily pulled her to him to trace the outline of her dress as he drew spirals up and down her hip.

“Jamie!” she chided. “We have to finish this first.”

After kisses to her cheek, he peppered her neck and chest, smiling as she squirmed. When his deft hands unbuttoned her top she returned his advances. They continued to slowly drift down to the table to gain better footing until the timer for the oven buzzed loudly. They both stopped and sighed loudly.

“Well, that’s tragic!” Jamie grumbled. “Interrupted by baked goods.”

Claire grinned, “Two minutes and I promise we’ll get back to practicing for the next Laird of Broch Tuarach.”


	9. "Please, put your penis away!"

Jamie and Claire Fraser were finally on a much needed “babymoon” holiday for two glorious weeks in sunny Tenerife. After the years of med. school and residency for her and building the family business internationally for him, they were belatedly getting the child they dreamed of. All aspects of their life together had been so impetuous that the mere act of waiting seemed to take forever. 

They had spent most of the daylight hours on the beach, Claire’s tiny bump on show after it was lovingly slathered with sunblock by her husband. After a lazy nap followed, then blissful lovemaking and finally dinner was delivered by room service and eaten on the verandah. It was heavenly.

One afternoon, Jamie’s phone rang with a panicked Ian Murray asking what to do with a shipment that had gone astray, somewhere in Germany. It was handled quickly because he only wanted to go astray on his wife’s body for the remainder of their time away. Unfortunately, Claire’s phone soon followed when they were mid-coitus.

“Joe, I appreciate you calling to update me about my patients but I’m going to have to ring you when we’re back home.” she responded. 

Naked Jamie began to tease her, thinking it would end the conversation with her supervisor. She tried to focus on what she was saying but she finally had enough.

“James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser! Please, put your penis away!” she bellowed.

And that is how Claire Fraser got an extra week off work, thanks to Dr. Joe Abernathy.


	10. "I'd kill for a coffee....literally."

When her obstetrician had forbidden her to have any caffeine, Jenny Murray nearly strangled the man. As the mother of three as well as two more on the way the concept of no coffee in her life was devastating. She had ranted while she threw things around Lallybroch’s kitchen for at least an hour before she calmed down. Ian knew the next four months were going to be tougher than he had previously thought.

Maggie and Katherine had helped their father clean out the larder from top to bottom while their older brother Jamie had quickly run the offending items to the wheelie bin. Everything was fine for about forty-eight hours into term break but suddenly fell apart when the grocery delivery arrived from the village. For some mysterious reason there was a twenty pound bag of coffee beans sitting on the kitchen island when Ian had finished his morning chores and was hunting for breakfast. He quickly ran it out to the garage to hide it before his wife awoke.

Jenny had walked into the kitchen only seconds after he had returned, sniffing as she approached him. He smiled brightly but she wasn’t having any of it.

“I’d kill for a coffee….literally.”

Ian screamed as she chased him through house ranting at the top of her lungs. Needless to say, her OB was called as soon as he was able to speak properly.


	11. "Do you really need all that candy?"

Bree and Roger had finally completed packing for their trip back through the stones. They had agonized what to bring for weeks as they needed to bring only the most necessary items that would make the most difference. 

The children had chosen their favorite books, clothes, and toys with great care as well. It was a difficult task to sort through the sum total of their possessions without feeling a little pang of panic. 

All the suitcases sat in their sparse living room to be scrutinized one more time. Three had been meticulously repacked to shield the delicate contents from any potential breakages. The last one was finally opened, mountains of Hershey bars falling out.

Roger looked at his wife, “Do you really need all that candy?” he laughed.

“What?” Brianna squeaked. “It’s not that much, and Mama loves them. Who will be her favorite when we show up with an entire case of her favorite thing ever?”


	12. "How is my wife more bada$$ than me?"

James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser was one of the best operatives in the history of MI-5, second only to his wife. They had met while on assignment in France, both infiltrating a high level multi-government conspiracy against the EU. The pair had been heavily lauded after their years of dedication to the case and were given new identities to begin the rather daunting task set in front of them - parenthood.

To say that Claire was over the moon in love with their daughter was an extreme understatement. After so many years of focusing on the needs of her country it was quite refreshing to be figuring out new ways to make Brianna laugh instead of disarming a bomb. 

The new little family was enjoying a new experience, supper at their local with Jamie’s cousins Rupert and Angus. To entertain themselves as they waited for their meal, trio of men were taking turns arm wrestling with each other, trying to figure out who was had the best moves.

Claire pecked her husband on his cheek and excused herself, “I need to use the ladies’. Be back in a tick!”

When the food arrived and she hadn't returned yet, the conversation spiralled into tall tales comparing things the former agent could neither confirm nor deny. As usual, the cousins agreed that Claire was the victor.

“How is my wife more badass than me?”

With shocked faces and mouths agape, the pair gestured to the melee behind him.

Jamie's jaw joined theirs as his wife dusted off her hands. He saw the nicely stacked pile of men and an equally large smile on her face. 

“He said I should smile more so I gave myself a reason to smile.”


	13. "I'm not wearing a dress."

Roger couldn't quite remember when he discovered his fiancées addiction to Star Trek. Addiction was also a vast understatement if their spare room jammed with memorabilia was any indication. He had also been dragged to countless conventions over their relationship where she was able to speak in Klingon to other like minded people.

It wasn’t a big deal that they had different fandoms until they started to plan their wedding. Small things from Trek lore started creeping their way into the decorations, the food, and even their vows. Bree had thought she was being subtle but she was her father’s daughter, so she made it even more obvious.

It was just two weeks before the big day but Roger had noticed that there had been no talk about The Dress or her mother visiting to help her find The Dress. He was getting a little nervous so he brought it up to her, one night over dinner.

“Oh, I’m not wearing a dress.” she said in between bites. “I want to have a Betazoid wedding.”

Thirty minutes after the ambulance had arrived, he could finally speak again. 

“You’re walking down the aisle naked?” he croaked.


	14. "I feel like I can't breathe!"  for @yellowfeather84

Even after years of corsets, Claire was still a novice wearer. Her sister-in-law had mastered the act of lacing it perfectly to make it just short of comfortable for herself. Unfortunately, this was not the case for Claire. Every morning she spluttered as she tried to at least make it possible to breathe deeply.

That evening, the Frasers were hosting a meal for the tenants so, naturally, the delicate pastel dress with the lace bodice came out of the wardrobe. It was stunning on or off, her husband told her - he preferred her standing in front of him wearing only a smile and his mother’s pearls. 

The dinner had gone well; the food was delicious, the conversation and wine flowed until the early hours of the morning. 

“Jamie,” Claire half-yawned, “Can you please help me out of this dress?”

An eyebrow arched as a smirk slowly crawled cross his face. “Aye, mo nighean donn.” Of course he took twice as long as he could of taken. She did not complain.

“I feel like I can’t breathe.” she sighed. “I blame you for the corset and the fact that my heart is racing.”

“Aye? I’ll have to aid you in relieving both, now won’t I?”


	15. Drop It Like It's Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon on my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr "Claire and Jamie decide to play strip poker."

It could have been the whisky, but she highly doubted it. She’d had stronger stuff. Tonight it was that glint in his eye when he told her he had an idea. That look! The rakish grin on his face! It was all of those things and much more. She knew from their history whatever he was going to say he would protect her, cherish her, and treat her like the deity he said she was to him. 

She gingerly pushed her brassiere strap down past her shoulder as he waited patiently. At the moment she looked back up he tossed her blouse and cardigan towards the couch.

“Almost there, mo chridhe.” he murmured. “Let me see how beautiful you are.”

Claire blushed a bit more as she undid the clasps in the back. She fumbled for a bit as the heat rose in her belly.

“If you need some assistance, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

She half-shrugged in response. 

Jamie leaned over to delicately lay the offending object on the floor.

“You know,” she giggled. “I think this is the best birthday present you’ve ever given me.”


	16. The Frasers meet Route 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie take a road trip across the U.S.

It had been a long time dream of Jamie’s to see more of the world that lay beyond the confines of Lallybroch or Broch Morda. Claire was shocked when he confessed he had only lived in one other location apart from his birthplace, his French university. She, on the other hand, had never grown up with one static residence in her entire life. Honestly, it was a bizarre concept to her after decades of being perpetually on the move with her Uncle Lamb.

“I want to drive across the States.” he enthused through bites of supper one night. “And visit as many iconic places as we can!”

She found his earmarked book dedicated to Route 66 and began planning their itinerary the next day.

All the time she had invested finally paid off when they arrived in Chicago, where the Mother Road began. As they sat down in Joe Roger’s Chili Parlor she looked over at her husband who had the largest smile on his face and love in his eyes for his amazing wife.

Tales from this holiday were recounted for years to come. But none so much as the one their daughter, nicknamed pònair*, liked to hear every year with her birthday bowl of chili.

*seed or bean


	17. In Our Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from t8675309tlm -I like the thought that Jamie and Claire were able to connect while dreaming. Upon waking they are only left with the feeling not the ability to remember exact dream. Thx

“Buin mo chridhe dhuit, mo Sorcha.” * 

As long as she could remember Claire Beauchamp would repeat this phrase in times of need. For some reason the utterance relieved the pain and made her feel whole again, loved. During a particularly difficult time in her life she found herself saying it to her reflection every morning for strength. It reminded her she had a future even if she didn’t know what the words meant. 

Jamie Fraser had always talked in his sleep but those words were the ones he repeated the most. His mother had always known the weight of dreams and pushed him to remember what he had dreamed about, but to no avail. He could only remember whisky eyes and the surge of love when he dreamed of them. 

It wasn’t until she spoke to Mrs. Graham on her honeymoon when she off-handedly asked her what the words meant. But in all honesty it was the moment she heard Jamie speak, his voice thick with sleep, that she truly understood. 

 

*My heart belongs to you, my light. The name Claire means light.


	18. Drive Me Up a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a story where Jamie is a really horrible driver (apparently, Sam's not that great at it) and Claire has to ride in the passenger's seat holding on for dear life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nod to @bonnie-wee-swordsman's Flood My Mornings 'verse. If you haven't read her AU, go check it out!

It was an unavoidable fact that Jamie needed to learn how to drive if he was going to get a job. It just wasn’t financially feasible for him to take taxis every time the destination was too far to walk. When he had stressed it was essential he provide for his family she knew it was another noteworthy task he needed to take on.

Thankfully for Claire’s older car, one of the trucks at the farm had been offered up as a practice vehicle. She had seen him conquer so many modern machines in the last few weeks she was guardedly optimistic. Of course the kitchen appliances weren’t hurtling down a public road at forty miles an hour while he used them.

“Thank you for this, Claire.” he said sheepishly. “I ken it’s no’ easy for either of us. I detest asking ye for aide even when it’s needed.”

“You need to learn to drive this contraption,” she affirmed. “And that is what you shall do!”

The afternoon was spent driving country roads, up hills, stopping,and practicing parallel parking. It was also spent getting out of a ditch, Claire learning more Scots expletives and Jamie apologizing to his wife. In summation - a total disaster. Both the Frasers looked the worse for wear as did the poor truck, down one passenger side handle.

That night as they lay in bed, Jamie broke the silence.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve such a patient wife but I plan on being thankful the rest of our days.” he whispered.

Claire brought their clasped hands up to kiss his knuckles. “If you could find me and Bree on this massive planet then I believe you can do anything you set your mind to.” she affirmed.


	19. Love is Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like an elaboration of Bree's viewpoint of Jamie and Claire's relationship - when she stated "I have seen a marriage made of obligation and a marriage made of love" - something along that quote. And with smut thrown in, thank you! Xoxo - prompt from @pissedoffsoka13

Jamie lay soft kisses on his wife’s bare shoulders amid the tousled sheets on their bed.They were enjoying some quiet togetherness after the pandemonium surrounding their first grandchild’s birth. It would seem that wee Jeremiah had inherited the Fraser knack for dramatics just as his mother and grandfather before him. As blissfully happy they were with the new family addition they needed to find their center again, so physical closeness was a requirement.

“Did ye hear what our Bree said to Roger?” he murmured. “It would seem they're at a crossroads in their marriage.”

Claire nodded,“Knowing if a relationship is based on love or obligation should be easier than it is.” 

He considered his next response as his hands moved to her hips, then decided to kiss the valley between her breasts to make her writhe. Her body reacted as he predicted with a gasp escaping her open mouth. Jamie quickly reacted by deftly easing himself into her and bringing her to a drawn out crescendo.

He smiled broadly as he gazed at her darkened form.

“Your body is most beautiful in the moonlight while I make you quiver underneath me.”

“It's when I feel the most beautiful as well,” she sighed. “When you love me like this.”

“Do ye think they'll find their way to love _mo luaidh_?” he asked. “Like we did?”

She nodded, “The seed is growing, I can see it. Now they need to care for it to make it flourish.”

“Aye, and we will be here to make sure it does.”


	20. Leave Your Clothes at the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon submitted - "I'd love me some Jamie and Claire smutty and lovey conversation about having/not having more kids."

Claire had the upperhand, literally this time. She knew exactly how to pinch Jamie’s nipple to make him bleat like a lamb. The sound was somewhere between incredibly cute and immensely laughable so she usually just giggled while he tried to protect his sensitive chest. 

“Ach, Claire!” he wailed. “Why would you wound me so after the way I made you tremble with ecstasy?”

“Because of your timing Laird Broch Tuarach.” she purred. “You were nibbling somewhere around my third rib when you decided to brooch the subject of another baby. I had a good mind to deny both of us climax for that bad form!” 

Jamie gasped dramatically as he grabbed her bonny round arse to pull her into a kiss. He thrust into her until they both hit their apex as one. 

Claire deftly freed herself then rolled to her side of the bed with a loud exhale. “You’re right,” she sighed. “Our family isn’t complete yet. I was feeling it as well but didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Oh, so you think I should bring it up?” he half laughed. A few winks and a spectacular grin launched them both into poorly stifled giggles.

She ducked her head under the covers to begin gently kissing her way up his chest again. He brought her up to eye level to gently lay his forehead to hers.

Claire sighed, “It’s going to be fun practicing again, though,isn’t it?”


	21. Here and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon - "Jamie and Claire having loud sexy times at lallybroch when they return. Set before The Watch appears."

Claire had noticed Jamie’s need to be physically close to her, lightly touching her, throughout the day. She felt a slight buzzing at the point of contact before it traveled to coil in her belly. The warmth already at the point of overwhelming her but it was hours before they could be together to remedy the situation. She would have to focus on more serious concerns - preparing Lallybroch and its families for the famine that would be at their door all too soon.

Jamie had listened to Ian and Jenny attest to the dastardly things the Redcoats had done to the surrounding estates and their tenants, especially the women. At their wedding, he had sworn an oath of his body to protect Claire and he would carry that out against the Crown if need be. His desire for, and need to be with her, was becoming too powerful to deny. He quickly apologized and pardoned himself from their tactical planning.

After searching for what felt like an eternity they finally located each other by the grain mill. She had been speaking to the miller about tactics to keep vermin away from his grain. He didn't have a concern for why she was there but how promptly he could undo the belt that held his plaid to free it from his body.

Claire saw to the offending piece of leather and metal with ease as the woolen fabric fell to the ground. Just as effortlessly, Jamie undid her stays to throw them aside with some flourish.

“You weren't here,” she said in between ardent kisses. “I needed you. I still do need you. I need you inside me now!”

He lay her down on their clothing as he rucked up her shift. She scrambled to tug at his shirt and position him between her legs. Jamie buried himself inside her with delicate reverence, his body responding to her own eagerness.

They both cried out as they soon hit a fevered pitch of pleasurable pain. 

“I do love you so James Fraser!” she panted.

“And I, you _mo nighean donn_.”


	22. Raging Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr - Dialog prompt: "Small fire! I said to set a *small* fire! This is not small!"

Brianna and Roger had decided it would be incredibly romantic to go camping together over the summer bank holiday. It had been such a long time since the couple had spent a lazy day together it would be a much needed respite from their busy lives. They had planned their wedding, moved Bree into the rectory, and put aside enough money for a honeymoon cruise. Everything was falling into place! 

A not too secluded place was selected consulting several guides, a handful of online review sites as well as a smattering of friends. For Roger is was selected because it was not too far from a few historical sites he wanted to see again. For Bree? She really just wanted to do something a little more than hold hands with her fiancé without Mrs. Graham and Fiona within earshot. 

It didn’t take long for them to find the perfect spot - a small path connected them to the motorway, flat ground for the tent, and a little spot for them to make a fire to cook on. A quiet morning and afternoon was spent in the nearby village followed by a short drive to where they had set everything up. 

“I’ll get the food out of the cooler and you can get a small fire going for me!” Bree chirped.

Roger set to work taking care to put the pit in the correct and safe spot, making sure it was deep enough and then setting up the logs. It only took a few strikes of the match to set it aflame. 

Brianna returned from the car to find a rather out of control blaze burning a bit too close to the man she loved and their belongings.

“Roger Jeremiah Wakefield MacKenzie!” she screamed. “Small fire! I said to set a small fire! This is not small!”


	23. Good Clean Diversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ficlet prompt - "We never get to see Claire and Jamie clean up after sex. Lol we know normal people sometimes do! Can you do one about this? Curious about the conversation they will have." (Since I've been with my partner for twenty five years I based it on conversations we've had)

Claire and Jamie had very few plans for their weekend without the children. All three had been packed up to spend a few days at Lallybroch for the term break with their Murray cousins. It was eerily quiet in the house but it was a nice switch from the usual mayhem that came with having three kids under the age of ten. To be honest, Claire was surprised how much she loved the chaos at home after long days at work. But this was about taking care of each other. 

By mid-afternoon on the second day they had already rechristened the kitchen table, sitting room, and the upstairs hallway. It was decided, after a few bacon butties with brown sauce, that they needed to get cleaned up before getting some parental chores done. 

Jamie stood naked by the sink as he waited for the water to get cool enough. He ran his toothbrush through the stream a few times until it got to the perfect temperature. Claire laughed a bit as she watched him make faces with his foaming mouth. 

“Whass fo fubby?” 

A small toothpaste missile launched in his wife's direction as he spoke. She moved aside to let his hit the counter. 

“So close and yet so far, love!” she crowed. “I happen to think a man who cares about his appearance is quite erotic.”

She brushed her own teeth then grabbed the mouthwash to swish and spit. A warmed wet face flannel with soap was handed to her.

“Thank you!”

“You're very welcome.” he replied. “I can only imagine how turned on you get when you see him pay bills!”

She fanned herself theatrically as she finished tidying herself up. “Volcano hot. Oh! That reminds me that Bree has a science project due in two weeks. She really wants her Da to help her.”

Jamie planted a kiss on both her breasts and lingered there as he grabbed her bum, his favorite soft bit. His face was pulled upwards until his nose was touching Claire’s. They kissed until she pulled away, panting.

“We really need to get a few things done today before we get back to that, Jamie”

“Whatever you say _mo nighean donn_ ” he murmured. “All in the name of love.”


	24. Murtaghing Through the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon submitted - "Snow. Claire takes Jamie and Murtagh sledding…."

Jamie and Murtagh stood at the top of the hill looking down on Lallybroch. At the bottom, Claire, bundled up with a grin from ear to ear. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy and had a bad case of cabin fever. She had begged her husband to let her outside for just an hour, she was desperate. Both men were rightly overprotective due to the several feet of snow that recently covered the estate and environs but her happiness was paramount.

“Why are we standing here with this auld swine trough again, boy?” Murtagh grumbled. “I ken it's for Claire but what is this called?”

“Sledding.” Jamie pronounced it carefully. “Claire did it all over the world as a wee’un. Her confinement is making her none too happy. She’s no’ a woman who sits still well.”

Murtagh nodded in agreement. “Let us make fools of ourselves, then.” 

And off they went!

Several seconds later they sat in front of Claire,who was clapping furiously. Their faces remained frozen for a moment until they smiled broadly.

Jamie grabbed his godfather’s arm to pull him up the hill again.

The older man leaned over toward Claire, “You were right, lass. It's amazing fun!” he whispered. "Just don't tell the boy!"


	25. Mon coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @atheart150 submitted a prompt to my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr - "Claire and Jamie’s reaction to Fergus calling them Mother and Father."

It was just a regular weekday when he actually said it to them for the first time. He had finished his chores and homework when some of the tenants’ boys asked if he could play shinty. He looked to Claire hopefully for an answer and when she gave him a slight nod he raced away after giving her a peck on the cheek.

“ _Merci, Maman!_ I promise to return by sunset!” he chirped. He ran off and her heart burst with joy.

All through supper that night Fergus and Jamie talked about everything shinty while Claire beamed at their interactions. When the young man yawned Jamie shooed him upstairs with promises of making his own stick the following day.

“ _Oui, Papa_. I will hold you to it!”

Jamie wrapped his arm around his wife with a wink to her and a nod to Fergus. 

“That's a good lad, _mon fils_. Isn't he Claire?”

“Oh, most definitely.” she murmured.


	26. Four Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon prompt "Jamie and Claire cuddled up with a newborn Faith or Bree? I've had a rough few days and could use some fluff! Bairns for everyone :)"

Claire sat happily tucked in bed nursing Bree. Beside her, Faith played with her ragdoll mimicking her mother. Howling winds outside prompted the mother to pull the blanket a bit more snugly around the newborn’s flailing arms. The newest ginger Fraser snorted at the movement accidentally dislodging herself. A gentle hand repositioned the smacking mouth to help her return to the task.

“There now, Brianna,” Claire soothed. “I do apologize for the disruption my littlest one.”

Faith waved at her mother to get her attention, “Mam? Da go?” she signed. She looked to her mother’s full hands for an answer.

“Tea and bannocks.”

Jamie crossed the threshold as his older daughter began to clap and wiggle to show her excitement. He carefully set the heavy tray on the bedside table to sit beside his wife.

“Is she minding her Mam and finally eating?” he inquired. 

Faith excitedly jumped at her father, kissing him as she squeezed him close.

“Are you ready for your tea?” he gestured. “A warm bannock?”

She nodded as she repeatedly signed the words for tea and food. “Milk, Da?”

He picked up the pitcher to show her. “For you!”

“It would seem everyone is excited about milk today!” Claire mumbled through a yawn. “Thank you for the nourishment, love.”

“Weel,” he laughed.” I figured it was only fair after you delivered our wee lass here.”  
Jamie kissed all three of his loves then climbed under the covers with them.

“We are terribly fortunate, aren't we?” she murmured.

“Indeed we are, my sassenach, the most.”


	27. Girls Rule, Boys Drool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon prompt at my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr "Jamie and Claire being respective leaders of boy scouts & girl guides groups off to summer camp. Some friendly rivalry and perhaps Claire & the girls show the boys that they can do anything! ☺"

It was perfectly normal to want to kiss a boy that drove you mad, wasn't it? Claire Beauchamp wondered to herself. Every year for as long as she could remember, even as a wee Rainbow, Jamie Fraser had been the bane of her existence at Scout camp. It seemed like he tried to outdo her at every turn no matter what she did. When they did the pancake flip race he had to do it faster and backwards. 

_Rude boy. Well, man now._

It was their last year to participate before graduating uni so it was bittersweet. They’d be too busy getting mortgages and all the adult things that came with that business. 

The group of girls she got that summer were spectacular at all five zones they covered in Guides, she was very much impressed. She knew her little bunch would put his to shame. 

_Why am I being so competitive? That’s his job. I’m just here to help enhance their lives so they can become well rounded future adults! Ugh. Focus on the objective. You’ll never be an award winning surgeon if you can’t focus!_

“Talking to yourself, Beauchamp?” Jamie teased. “Good to see you’re back this summer. Are you ready for the challenge?”

Claire rolled her eyes as she turned to go back to her cabin. “Later, Fraser.”

######

Summer passed by quickly with so many things to keep them busy but all he could focus on was Claire. His team had gotten multiple awards, as had hers, and it was time to complete the final task - run your cabin’s flag up the flagpole before anyone else could. He really wanted to win but not if it was going to crush her.

_It was perfectly normal to care about a girl that drove you mad. Absolutely. Totally. I’m just a giving sort of person._

The sun finally set on the last day and the flags had switched places multiple times. It was just an hour until supper when the victorious team’s flag would be declared. Jamie stood watch at the flagpole when he saw Claire walk out of the woods. 

“Are you here to concede, Beauchamp?” he laughed. “You have five minutes left on the clock and there’s no way to get your flag up there in time.”

A loud noise behind the pair stopped the young woman from answering him. She turned to see that the girls had pulled a pin from the bottom of the pole to solve the problem of time. They cheered loudly for themselves and their ingenuity, as did the boys who came running when they heard the booming sound.

“Pardon, Fraser? I couldn’t hear you over how smart they are.”


	28. Set 'em Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon ask at my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr - "AU - Brianna is 10. Her parents work way too much & hardly have time for each other. Clever daughter devises a surprise plan to bring parents together for a date night. Lots of fluff if you like. Thanks!"

Brianna was sick of her parents passing like speeding trains on a track. Her mother was invariably at the hospital and her father was constantly at the office. The part that really annoyed her? She was stuck at home with her Uncle Murtagh, the crankiest old man alive who would trick her into learning something new every day. She secretly loved him dearly for it, despite her very vocal protestations to the contrary.

One day when her uncle was showing her how to fix a carburetor, she hatched an idea. An idea so complicated, and fantastic, that she would need some help making it happen. Fortunately, she knew the perfect person to help her orchestrate such an undertaking.

“ _Goistidh_ Moo? I need your help.” she announced. “Mama and Da are never home. Their anniversary is in two weeks and I want them to be together. For the whole day.”

“Oh, aye?” he remarked. “And how do you propose the two of us achieve such a lofty goal?”

With her hands on her hips, Brianna bestowed her uncle with a look of indignation. They both knew she was smart enough to figure out a way to get what she whilewanted. He was goading her just to be annoying and succeeding marvelously.

“You tell them separately that you’re worried about me. While you’re doing that I’ll work on looking sad.” she retorted. “Obviously.”

He nodded in agreement, “Not a bad idea at all, wee'un.”

XXXXXXXX

It was the day of her parents’ anniversary and her plan had been going marvelously. Her uncle had mentioned on multiple occasions how he was concerned for his young goddaughter while she had taken to sighing loudly and reading Shakespeare’s tragedies in their original Old English.

Both her parents kissed her goodbye and told her to have a good day with her uncle. She nodded sadly as they walked out the door.

That evening the devious pair completed their assigned tasks and walked down to their local.

Brianna watched the door nervously, waiting for her parents to come into view. Her uncle gently squeezed her arm to reassure her.

“Dinna fash! I took care of it. They’ll be here.”

Sure enough, both came crashing through the door a few minutes later and collided in front of their daughter.

“Brianna Ellen Julia Fraser! Why did I get a call telling me you’d gone missing?”

Before she answered she put her hand up, gesturing for them to sit down. Her uncle did the same with a few movements of his head.

They sat down next to each other to await the reply.

“It’s your anniversary today and I want you to spend the next twenty four hours together. Alone.” she demanded. “And in case you forgot, this is where you had your first date.”

Her Uncle Murtagh took her hand, “We’ll meet to here tomorrow. Have yourself sorted by then.”

Her parents sat there agape as the pair walked out the door.

Needless to say, this was the first story Brianna told her little brother and repeated it every year on his birthday.


	29. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon prompt on my @cranesmuir-witch tumblr "Murtaugh finds love, (not Suzette). Modern AU or Canon. Always wanted him to find happiness and companionship."

It was so quiet in their flat that he could hear his old cat purring contentedly. However, all Murtagh’s awareness was focused on the purple Hamilton & Inches ring box sitting on his kitchen table. He was going to propose to Rhona at supper in a few hours and his heart was beating out of his chest.

“Damn it, you!” he bellowed at the offending organ. “Haud yer wheesht ya damn muscle!”

His unexpected outburst made the sleeping cat jump and skitter around the room until the the frazzled feline was expertly caught. A quartet of cat limbs flailed blindly until gentle pats were administered with purpose.

“Dwyer,” he soothed. “It’s just me ya wee daftie. Up to my usual. You need scamper off to your basket in the sitting room, there’s some good napping sun in there this time of day.”

He set the much calmer cat down and watched it trot towards the aforementioned spot. His own body had stopped trying to vex him so he was feeling better as well. Unfortunately, the ring box was back in his thoughts again.

It didn’t make sense that he was so unsettled about an inanimate object or the relationship he had with Rhona. They had gone to the same parish as children, been steadfast friends since uni, and also been there for each other for longer than he could remember. It was a solid relationship founded on mutual respect, care, and eventually love.

Calm down, man! She’s the best thing to happen to you and now it’s time to be that for her. Propose.

XxxxxxxX

They ordered their favorite takeaway and had held hands throughout the meal as usual. She rubbed his knuckles with her thumb as she smiled sweetly at him.

“What’s troubling you, love?” she asked. “You’re especially quiet tonight.”

He nodded deliberately as he retrieved the open jewelry box from his coat pocket. With a slight shake in his hand he placed it on the table as he got down on one knee in front of her.

Rhona’s hand immediately went over her agape mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks. How could this amazing man knock her for six with one simple move?

With a quiver in his voice Murtagh struggled to speak, “Rhona Ailis Muir, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She lept out of her chair, knocking him over as they both broke into gales of laughter.

“Yes! A million times, yes!” she exclaimed.

Murtagh reverently placed the ring on her hand, focused on how perfect it looked sitting there. He grinned from ear to ear thinking how things just couldn’t get any better.

And then they did!

“I guess now would be the right time to tell you we’re having a baby, wouldn’t it?”


	30. Try, Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I loved your story with Faith and Brianna, can you make one with Claire and Jamie changing diapers and making a mess please?

At two years old, Faith most assuredly had vocal opinions about what she did and did not like. Lately, she would stomp her feet, make a fist, and pound her hands on whatever was nearby as she yelled each time her parents would tell her it was time to go to the bathroom. Today was not an exception. Her mother was trying to coax her into trying but the toddler was having none of it.

Faith was in the throes of a rather loud strop about using the toilet while Brianna was enduring the pain of cutting several teeth. The youngest members of the Fraser family were not having a very good day.

“Faith, love” Claire signed. “Time for toilet. You can show baby Bree how to do it.”

Bree’s wet face was rooting at her mother’s chest as the younger girl begged to be fed. It was currently the lone remedy to help relieve her aching gums. 

“No, Ma! Toilet scary!” Faith gestured. “Baby scared Ma!”

“For fucks sake, Jamie!” Claire yelled. “How long does it take to get Bree her goddamned Calpol?”

The sound of shattering glass was swiftly followed by a string of Scots profanity peppered with angry cleaning noises.

“There's a second one under the sink!” she offered. “I'll find it if you change Bree’s nappy.”

“Hold, please!” he countered.

A few stressful minutes later Jamie ran to the sitting room to see his three loves red faced and teary eyed. He squirted the medicine into the baby’s open mouth then took her from his wife, who then picked up Faith to bring her to the bathroom. It would seem the adults were losing the battle but would use the divide and conquer approach in an attempt to regain the upper hand.

Claire had flung her daughter over her shoulder when she suddenly felt warm liquid trickling down her shirt, seeping lower and lower. She sighed loudly. 

“She took a wee all over me and then laughed!” she called. “I hope you're having better luck.”

“No luck here, _mo nighean donn_!” Jamie laughed. “I got a poo explosion.”

Later that night after everyone had been bathed, medicated and soothed, they all lay snuggled up in the master bedroom, the two littlest in the middle.

“I love you, Jamie Fraser.” Claire murmured.

“ _Tha gaol agam ort, mo Sorcha._ ”

It certainly was nowhere near easy, but they loved being parents to both of their amazing girls.


	31. Foirfe - Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request for fluffy Fraser family ficlet by @internallydeceased

Jamie stopped eating mid-bite to look at his wife as she contentedly sipped her tea from across the table. She had been grinning almost non-stop since they had announced their pregnancy at the family’s Hogmanay party a few days earlier. He, on the other hand, had felt oddly compelled to be within arm’s reach of her at all times. There were even some moments when his body had to be touching her’s or he just felt wrong.

He reached over to gently stroke her knuckles. A grin started to creep across his face no matter how hard he tried to subdue it.

“What? Do I have something on me?” she pleaded. “Is it avocado? I made myself a sandwich for lunch at work because it sounded so delicious.”

“Mo Sorcha, have I told you yet today how beautiful you are?” he sighed. “I could swear you’re glowing.”

“Jamie!” she blushed. “Not since we woke up. To be honest, I’m just hoping the morning sickness buggers off soon so I stop looking so positively green.”

He shifted his hand to trace her jawline and bring her face closer.

“You will always be the most beautiful woman in the room,” he whispered in her ear. “No matter what color you think you are.”

Claire took his hand to place it over her bump. “You’re ridiculous and we love you.”

XXXxxxXXX

At the beginning of her last trimester Claire was singularly focused on the final draft of her PhD thesis. She always came home from long hours at the library to a warm dinner on the table, a clean house, and the laundry competed. Love notes would put in random places for her to find throughout her day. It wasn’t easy being married to a professional student, they both knew the pitfalls, but he made it look easy.

The dishwasher hummed in the background as the couple sat on the sofa half listening to a documentary that played on the television. They sat quietly as they watched the skin ripple back and forth just under Claire’s ribs.

“That has got to be the oddest feeling!” Jamie bubbled. “I mean, just watching it is surreal. Can you believe that in a few weeks we’ll actually be parents? I am so proud of you, lass. You’re going to be an amazing mum.”

“Are you ready for this?” she sniffed. “I’ve got so many questions and no mother to ask. And I have to complete my final degree with a newborn! It’s all so..”

“Overwhelming.” they said in unision.

“I’m ready to do whatever I need to, just like you.” he soothed. “I promise we can do this.”

Claire sighed. She didn't know what stars had aligned for him to be in her life, but most definitely, she was grateful.


End file.
